You'll Be in my Heart
by slytherin-razorblade-princess
Summary: Songfic to Phill Collins' 'You'll be in my heart' from Tarzan. Ron and Harry walk in on Hermione and Draco's secret relationship. The two are pulled apart until Graduation. Draco is this years valedictorian and this is his speech. First Fic please review.


Hermione sat in the headmaster's office, tears silently streaking her face. She looked wistfully to the other side of the room where a bruised and battered Malfoy was slumped in his seat.  
"Mr. Weasley, you say you entered to find Mr. Malfoy holding down Miss Granger in a compromising position?" Dumbledore asked to clarify.  
"Yes sir I believe that he was attempting to rape her." Ron replied whilst holding Hermione down in her seat.  
"No!" Hermione screamed whilst Draco denied it himself. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.  
"Miss Granger has Mr. Malfoy ever physically abused you?"  
"No, he would never do that."  
"Has he sexually assaulted you at any time?"  
"No, never!" She replied, tears once again pouring down her face. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly and nodded, before sitting back, only to be interrupted by Ron and Harry.  
"Don't you see headmaster! He's brainwashed her!" Ron cried indignantly.  
"Professor," Harry started, "I know what you're thinking but this is Malfoy we're talking about, why would 'Mione willingly kiss him?""I love him! He loves me, that's why!" Hermione screamed at Harry, once again struggling out of her seat to go over to Draco.  
"See this headmaster, he obviously has her under the Imperious curse. Please help me stop her." Ron yelled now struggling on his own as Harry had sat down in thought about what Ron had just said. Dumbledore waved his wand and magical ropes had restrained Hermione keeping her struggling to a minimum.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will not be stripped as your position of head boy. However," he continued stopping Ron's protests, "You will move back into the Slytherin dormitories, you are not to be within 30 feet of Miss Granger without a teacher present and your classes will be re-scheduled to a class without her. Do you understand?" Draco sighed resignedly, stood up and with one last, longing look at Hermione left the room to remove his things from the heads dorms. His heart breaking as Hermione's heart-wrenching sobs echoed through the corridors.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco watched from across the great hall as Hermione drew back into her old self's shell, whilst Harry fussed and worried over her and Ron seemed oblivious.

"I need to protect my angel" he thought to himself and went about his plan. He just needed the room of requirement and the trust of two troublesome Weasley's.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione. It was Friday evening and most of Gryffindor tower had gone to bed. The trio were just finishing their weekend homework before having a free weekend to do as they pleased. Ron yawned, stretched and stood up.

"Night Harry, Night 'Mione" Ron said, Harry nodded but Hermione just sneered. "It was for your own good you know 'Mione, he was poisoning you, turning you dark and evil, you never spent any time with me… I mean us anymore." Ron reasoned.

"So you mean you split me away from my true love, for you own jealousy and selfishness? Get away from me Ron I don't want to see or speak to you for a very long time." Hermione said, her voice low and curtains and flames starting to flicker with magic. Ron backed away and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Harry however waited calmly, until Hermione's mood had resided.

"'Mione, do you think I could talk to you?" He asked.

"Not here, back in my rooms." Hermione replied gathering her things. Once she was packed both she and Harry both walked silently to the heads rooms.Once

they got there Hermione dropped her bag onto the settee and silently walked up a set of stairs, motioning for Harry to follow her.She

sat down in the corner of a four poster, after wrapping a black comforter around her and hugging a green pillow to herself.

"This is Malfoy's room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's Draco's room; it's all I have left of him, well almost." Harry gingerly sat down on the bed. "What did you want Harry?"

"I… I believe you." Harry stated, "I don't believe that Malfoy tried to rape you." He finished looking at his feet. He looked up as Hermione scooted further into the corner patting the space beside her. Once he was settled, Hermione leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Something Ron said in Albus' office, he said that Malfoy had you under the imperious… but then I remembered that me, you and Malfoy all fought off the imperious in 4th year D.A.D.A, also when I took Malfoy's wand away from him the curse would have been ended. So I realized that he couldn't have used mind control. So now I'm wondering, why would you be with Malfoy. I'd really like to understand how you got together." Hermione sighed.

"It's Parkinson's fault really, she came over to the quarters one day, I was up in my room studying but I didn't have the door fully closed. Apparently she started making passes at Draco, 'cause the next thing I heard was him yelling at her to get off him. Next thing I knew they were having a whole blown out argument, he told her that he didn't want to be with her because he was in love with someone. She guessed it was me and started hexing him. Normally he would have stopped her but she had his wand. After she had left I went down and healed him. I asked him if was true. He said yes. I had fallen in love with him long before that Harry. We agreed to keep it a secret. Now you know why." Harry sat there dumbfounded.

"When you said that this room was almost all that you had left of him what did you mean?" Hermione smiled lightly and pulled a locket out of her blouse. She opened it up and inside there were two miniature pieces of paper.

"Draco got me the locket on our one month anniversary, the first time we took our relationship all the way." She smiled in memory and enlarged both papers. One was a photograph of Draco and Hermione in a muggle fairground, it had been spelled to act like a wizarding photo. They were both smiling and Hermione was clutching a lion teddy that Draco had obviously won for her. The second enlarged object was a letter.

"He wrote me this when he left. It says:

_Mia_

_ I'm sorry, I don't want to be without you. But remember, this isn't the end Mia, as soon as I've got my diploma at graduation, they can't stop me being with you. Until then, remember what we shared Mia, carry on with your life as though it doesn't hurt to see each other everyday. One of us has to be strong and I am sure I'll fail. Be strong Mia, for both of us, and remember.I_

_I love you foralwaysDraco.xxxI_

I keep this with me all the time and I'll never give up hope that we can be together again." Hermione finished. Harry had tears traveling slowly down his face.

"I hope he makes you happy Mionee"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day of graduation rolled around and once the diploma's had been handed out,Dumbledoree stood at the edge of the lake. Hermione had requested to the head staff, on behalf of her year, to have the graduation ceremony performed outside on the summer's day.

"Seven years has passed since I first set my eyes on these students. What a seven years it has been. The teachers and myself would like to congratulate you all on accomplishing your education and wish you good luck in whatever you set out to do. Be itwizardingg ormugglee, good or evil, may luck be with you." Everyone applauded. "Now may you please welcome our head boy and this year's valedictorian, DracoMalfoyy." Another round of applause was heard as Draco made his way to the front of the lake.

"Now I know as valedictorian I'm meant to make some long and boring speech about how great it's been to go through Hogwarts with you all. (laughs from, the crowd) However, I'm going to start a new tradition here today, one that will hopefully end house rivalries and maybe also stay in your hearts." BeforeDumbledoree could interrupt, Draco had magicked a microphone out of thin air and backing music had struck through theair.His

His eyes locked onto Hermione as he sang his first words;

_Come stop your crying it'll alrightJust_

_ust take my hand hold tight.He._

He held out his hand towards the crowd as he saw Ron grip Hermione's shoulder, trying to stop her from getting up. Harry he noticed had a knowing and accepting smile on hface.Ie.

_I will protect you from all arouyou,Iu,_

_I will be here don't ycry.His_

His eye's still locked on Hermione continued.For

_For one so small you seem strong,My,_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe awarmThis_

_his bond between us, can't broken,In,_

_I will be here don't you cry._

'_Cause you'll be in heart,Yes_

_Yes you'll be in heart,From_

_rom this donNow_

_Now and forever more. _

Murmurs went around the crowd as people wondered who tSlytherinrin ice prince was singing so passionateabout.You'll

_'ll be in heart,No,_

_No matter what thsay,You'll_

_'ll be here in heart,Always.He_

_heart,Always.He._

He broke away from Hermione's gaze and looked at RProfessors.Whythe Professors.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain,_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all._

His gaze snapped back to Hermione.

_And you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them,_

'_Cause what do they know,_

_We need each other,_

_To have to hold._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong,_

_I may not be with you,_

_But you've got to hold on,_

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_We'll show them together,_

'_cause._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart,_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Oooh_

_You'll be in my heart,(You'll be in my heart)_

_No matter what they say,_

_I'll be with you,_

_You'll be here in my heart, (I'll be there)_

_Always._

_Always,_

_I'll be with you,_

_I'll be there for you always,_

_Always and always._

_Just look over your shoulder_

People started gasping as they looked over there own shoulders, Hermione turned around also, tears running down her face.

_Just look over your shoulder_

There in on their broom's the Weasley twin's started doing an elaborate pattern, as tears started in everyone's eye's.

The twin's zoomed of to leave 'Mia Will you marry me? xx' in broom writing.

_Just look over your shoulder_

Hermione turned back towards the stage and locked eye's once again with Draco as people whispered to their peer's trying to find out who 'Mia' was.

_I'll be there always's._

Hermione leapt up out of her seat and towards Draco. He met her half way and they shared a kiss that expressed all there emotions. They broke apart and Draco took a box out of his breast pocket. In it was a ring, made of white gold, encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. Inside, engraved were the words 'Remember our Love'. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, ignoring all questions, and threats from Ron, to begin the rest of their lives together.


End file.
